fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Administrators
• • • Administrators (or "admins" or "sysop") are editors who are trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on the wiki. For any requests that can only be done by administrators, please go here here Currently, we are looking for administrator. If you wish to gain the position, or wish to nominate someone else, please apply here. Administrators |date=16:19, May 14, 2012‎ (UTC) }} Former Administrators About Administrators Administrator Responsibilities These are the responsibilities of an administrator: *Must assists users with questions and inquiries. *Must moderate disputes in any part of the wiki. *Must make sure users are aware of Central Wikia's Terms of Use, Community Central's Fandom Community Guidelines, and local policies and guidelines. *Must enforce the rules in the policies and guidelines by blocking users who go against it. *Must give warnings for first time offenders before blocking them for repetitive offenses. Administrator Powers With addition to having chat moderator and rollback abilities, these are the rights or powers of an administrator: * and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). * files (these are mainly images and videos). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing, etc. *Grant and revoke chat moderator rights. *Edit the wiki's . *Edit pages. Administrator Qualifications These are the qualifications for an administrator: *Must be an active user of the wiki. *Must have good quantity and quality of edits in the wiki. *Must be a trusted user of the wiki. *Must have good conduct in the wiki. *Must have good judgement in the wiki. *Must assist other users with questions or inquires. *Must not show any favoritism. *Must have no history of serious blocks. *Must have no history of serious bans on chat. *Must follow the local policies and guidelines. Administrator Activity Administrators should remain active to assist other users but if there are circumstances, outside of wiki, that requires for the technician to be temporarily inactive, there are some steps that are needed to be done. Step 1: Alert other administrators and the wiki community of your absence. Step 2: Mark on your profile and the administrator page of your temporary inactivity. Prolong inactivity of 60 days or more will result in the removal of the administrator's user rights even if there is a valid reason. Administrator Removal These are the conditions for removal of user rights of administrators: *Inactive for 60 days or more. *Repeated abuse of administrative powers. *Repeated violation of Central Wikia's Terms of Use, Community Central's Fandom Community Guidelines, and local policies and guidelines. Administrator Noticeboard Here are the current time and time zone of the administrators: Becoming an Administrator In general, the wiki should not have too many administrators. However, if the wiki requires one, a user can become an administrator by applying in the user rights requests page or have another user nominate in their behalf. If the wiki ever has no active administrator for 60 or more days and you feel like you have the qualifications to become one, apply for wiki adoption in the Community Central page. Badge For administrators . If you're an administrator, just simply type in your profile. For former administrators . If you a former administrator, just simply type . Category:Site administration